Chao Days
by Jessie Roug3
Summary: Loads of Laughter. This about back in the day when Sonic and the gang were chao. FINALLY UPDATED !
1. Chapter 1

CHAO DAYS

Jestina The Hedgechidox: -Jace - I am not the owner of the Sonic team. I only own Knux and Syrus. Also other people that will come in future stories.

Written by: Jestina Ishigami (I am not Japanese)

Illustrated by : Baki Chan

-PROLOGUE-

My first Sonic Story to start things off. An accident happened in Tails' lab and everyone got turned into chao! Sonic , Tails, Knux , Rouge, Amy , and Shadow got turned back into chao. What adventures will they go on? Are they still potty trained? Does Sonic still have an unhealthy obsession with chilidogs? Find out next !!

**Episode 1-What the chao?**

-After the accident-

Tails: Sorry everybody. I guess I goofed.

Amy: What do you mean "guess" we're 10 inches tall again!

Sonic: Wahh! I'm hungry.

Knux: Shut up! It's always about you. Why can't it be about me a once?

Shadow: Some one have some gender issues. (He said coming out of the shadows)

Rouge: Back off Shad.

Shadow: What ever, at least I'm not the one gender confused.

Knux: SHUT UP!

(He tried to hit Shadow, then Shadow moved back which caused Knux to fall on his face)

(Everyone laughed)

Knux: Grrr.

Amy: Knock it of guys, we gotta find a way to get big again.

Tails: By "we" you mean "me" and I'm on it. Hmmm. I think if I reverse the polarities of the kuta jucatski table and-

Sonic and Knux: My head oh my head! The pain!

Tails: Whiners. Anyway it's gonna take a while. We should get something to eat, cause Sonic's chasing his tail again. You have a stub, you'll never get it!

Sonic: I can achieve anything if I try!

Shadow: Okay, then stop eating chilidogs.

Sonic: Oh c'mon that's impossible. I'm stupid and even I know that.

Rouge: Once again the truth prevails, now let's go find something to eat.

**End of Episode 1**

read and review, good reviews only!


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2 : Cute & Pity over comes anything and everything!**

Mc. Lady- Welcome to Mc .Donald's can I take your order?

Rouge : Six happy meals, the drinks are apple juice.

Mc. Lady: That will be.. ... ... ... .. . . .. .. ... ... $ 15.78

Amy: One moment please.

(Huddle)

Amy: Okay we need team cute, now Shadow your up.

(Push out Shadow)

Shadow: What up hottie?

Mc. Lady: Hey , bad boy, do you know where your parents are?

Shadow: UMM. Tu habla espanol ?

(then left)

Shadow : Tails your turn.

Tails: -walk up to lady- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mc. Lady: Why are you crying?

Tails: I'm crying because you won't give us food. And if we pay you we can't afford Sonic's brain transplant.-points to Sonic-

Mc. Lady: That is the most sad story I had ever heard!-sob- You can have it for free.

Tails: Thank you so much! You so nice!

(At home)

Rouge: Good work Tails. Now where is the... ? Dang I lost it.

Amy :Now what?

Shadow: Eat out.

(Authoress: So here is a good lesson that pity and cuteness over come anything ! -echo - Man ,I gotta fix that.)

**End of Episode 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3-: Where is the key? **

Rouge : This is a nice thing and all but where is the key?!

Tails: I think I know. -points to Sonic-

Shadow: ( using "barely interesting in what's going on " voice) No Sonic. Don't eat that!

-Sonic ate it-

Sonic: Yummy!

Amy: You idiot! What are you? A chao!

Sonic: Well I'm 10 inches tall and still can only eat a small variety of food, have the body of a three year old. WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM ?! A TEENAGER ?!

(Yelling so loudly the sound waves made the key come out of him)

Sonic: What happened I blacked out for a minute ,right?

Shadow: Sure you did. You were smart enough to have a good argument .

Sonic: Shut up , lacer! (He can't say faker)

(Sonic ,running at warp speed, tried to hit Shadow which was standing in front of a tree. So when Sonic was close enough, Shadow used CHAOS CONTROL to teleport his self which made Sonic hit the tree.)

Sonic: Ouch! MY HEAD ! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I GOT A BOO-BOO!

Amy: Want somebody to kiss it?

Sonic: Uh- huh.

Amy: Well it ain't gonna be me. Tails.

Tails: Chill Amy, I don't roll that way. Just put some ice or a Klondike bar on it.

Knux, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, and Tails:-starts singing- What would you do for a Klondike bar!

Sonic: AHH! Red stuff is coming out!

Knux? This is ketchup that I 'm putting on my fries. But your head is starting to bleed though.

Sonic: Ah! Blood, it's over for me. A college life, getting married or rich.

Shadow: Do you think you even had a chance with the first two?

Sonic: No I don't think.

Knux: Drama chao. It's only a small cut.

Rouge: I'll take care of this.

(She opened the door of the house)

-Inside the house-

Amy: Here's you band-aid Sonic. No ! Your not suppose to eat it !

Sonic: What can I say?

Shadow: I'm stupid.

Knux: We already knew that but first step is admitting you have a problem.

Shadow: I was talking about Sonic!

Knux: Oh him too.

Shadow: Grrr. We're even.

(Authoress : Recap episode one for more info between Shadow and Knux)

-Amy placed the band-aid on Sonic's head-

Sonic: Thanks Ames.

Amy: -blush-Your welcome Sonic.

Rouge: Oh great mating season's coming.

Amy & Sonic: -blush-

(Flowers started blooming around Amy)

Shadow: Oh wow, all of this just because of a thanks and a your welcome.

**End of Episode 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

****

Episode 4- Here comes the chao ... I think.

Amy: Oh Sonic.

Sonic: I'm coming.

Shadow: Here Sonic and Amy have a nugget.

Sonic & Amy: Thanks Shad.

(After eating)

Sonic: What happened to the flowers?

Shadow: She's chao constipated.

Sonic: Huh?

Shadow: She will not be able to have a chao ,unless she blush in 24 hours.

(25 hours- blush)

Rouge: Congratulations! You have a baby boy!

(Chao Music started to play)

Knux: So Sonic's a dad. Run for your lives! The world in chaos!

Tails: So Sonic what are you going to name him?

Shadow: Chaos?

Sonic: No.

Tails: T.J?

Sonic: No .

Knux: K.J?

Sonic: No.

Everyone: Then what ?!

-Sonic thought for a week-

Sonic: Syrus.

Tails: Okay, that's a nice name.

Rouge: I agree.

Knux: Sounds like a teddy-bear name.

Shadow: Hmph. I like Chaos.

Tails? Where's Syrus?

Amy: No Syrus! You can't swim!

Syrus: A-BA ,A-BA WHA! A-BA ,A-BA WHA!

-Amy caught Syrus-

Amy: It's okay, mommy got you.

Knux! Hey I just noticed that this house looks like a Chao Garden! Tails! You screwed up everything again!

Tails: Sorry .See, there's a computer there I'll just...

Shadow: Stop! Wait Tails ,just do what you need to do.

Tails: Okay, but here's how it's going to be. I'll will be working hereon the cure for us

.Sonic and Amy will go shopping. Food shopping . Also for other things that we may need .Before that Knux and Rouge would get a job so we can have extra money ,just in case. As for Shadow stop felling sorry for yourself and get a life.

Shadow: Chaos Spear.

Tails: Thunder shot.

Shadow: To- che.

Tails: Now Sonic Team , descend!

(Everyone left except for Shadow and Tails.)

****

End Of Episode 4


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5- The Job.

(While walking down the street Knux and Rouge saw a man trying to sell grills (the ones for the teeth) and yes it was illegal but that didn't stop Knux and Rouge for what they were about to do)

Knux: Yo! I bet my girl and I could make you millions!

???: Oh yeah, how?

Rouge: Just watch and see.

???: Iet.(I'm not sure how to spell it)

Knux& Rouge : Excuse me miss, your teeth would look cooler if you buy...

Lady: Stay away from me! I got mace! Take ninety -nine billion dollars! Here, happy. Go!

-The lady ran of screaming-

Knux: Here you go.

???: You gave me 200 bucks.

Rouge: So ? At least you got something.

???: I like your style, here's my card.

-Card says "Kiyo Kaze big time thief , bigger time pimp"

Knux: Iet. We except.

Rouge: Only between the hours of 12 am thru 5 am.

Kiyo: Iet. Later. Future pimp and pimpett.

-He vanished-

Knux and Rouge: Yeah! We got a job!

****

End Of Episode 5


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6 -Time for shopping

-At Bank Of America-

Amy: I got the money , let's go.

(At the Cosco)

Amy: Hmmmm. Let's see. We'll need diapers, baby food, toys, clothing, more clothing, diapers, food, clothes for us and the house hold, baby clothes, did I mention diapers? Swimming gear, stroller, food, food...

Sonic: Che-mi, Chevy, Ce-mi, Cecal?

Amy: Chemicals for Tails?

Sonic: Yeah.

Amy: That to . -add that to the cart- Well that should be all.

Clear: That will be ...

-Knux and Rouge walks in-

Rouge: I'm serious Knux, let's go home now!

Knux: Five more minutes ! Hi guuuuuys! Hi Syrus.

Syrus: ZZZZZzzz. -sleeping-

Rouge: Wow, he must be really tired.

Knux; Anyway I just came to add one more thing to the cart. Hungry -Man!

Rouge: Body of a chao, stomach of a man.

Clerk: That will be 7,000 dollars.

Rouge : Uh-Oh . Run for your lives! Sonic, get the bags. Amy, take Syrus and the rest of you people get outta here!

Knux: ALL OF THAT MONEY FOR THIS?

Clerk: Well...

Knux: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR !

-Knux punches and kicks things everywhere-

Clerk: Please! Don't hurt me! I have a wife and five kids to take care of!

Knux: Well my best friend just had a son and do you here him complaining noooooooooo!

Clerk: I'll give to you for FREE!

Knux: -took the remaining bags then left- Bye!

Clerk: Clean up on isle everywhere!

(At Home)

Knux: Whew! That was fun! Let's do that again!

Rouge, Amy, and Sonic: -fell anime style-

****

End Of Episode 6


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7- After 5 hundred ,25 thousand, 6 hundred minutes.

Shadow: Tails! Do you have the cure ?

Tails: I'm watching **RENT ** do you think I have the cure?

Shadow: Well get up off of your lazy behind and get it!

Tails: NO!

Shadow: Do it now!

Tails: -threw a rock at Shadow's head- Finally he shut it!

(At the hospital)

(Waiting Room)

Knux: His body is made of steel , but head is mush.

-Doctor came-

Doctor: He's out cold. For maybe about two weeks. He would be okay though.

Amy: Thanks for everything doctor, we'll take it from here.

(Back at home)

(-Two weeks later-)

Shadow: -woke up- I see something bright , I THINK I see the light! Mommy, is that you?

Rouge: Shad, your starring at the back of T ails' head in the picture.

Shad: Oh, but what happened to me?

Rouge: Well you were in a coma for two weeks.

Shadow: Really I'll kill him!

Rouge: How you knew it was a **him** and not a **her?**

Shadow: Well Amy is taking care of Syrus and your being a nag to Knux. 

Rouge: I AM NOT A NAG!

Shadow: Say what you want, you can't hide the truth.

Rouge: Anyway, Tails put you in a coma.

Shadow: That geeky little furball? No way.

Rouge: He threw a rock at you and it left a scar.

-Shadow looks in the mirror to see his scar-

Shadow: TAILS! I'M GONNA---

Tails: I made the cure! Everyone! I got the cure !

Sonic and gang: Yay!

Tails: You were saying Shadow?

Shadow: Ummm.. ahh.. ummm ahhh ...um ah...

Tails :It's okay ,take your time.

Shadow :Hey! I'm not retarded!

End Of Episode 7


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8- The cure is finally here!

Tails: Line up horizontally.

-everyone did that and was sprayed with sugar water. yes sugar water was the cure the whole time.-

-Now everyone was the same height and correct age again before all these events that happened previously they still remembered except for one -

Sonic: Yay! We're big again!

Shadow: Great, small wasn't working out for me.

Rouge: Yet it was fun ,right Knux.

Knux: Yep.

Syrus: GOO, ga-ga.

Everyone: GASP!

Tails: AHH ! There's a baby in my lab! Don't let it touch anything it may cause an incident!

Shadow: Chill Tails, we're safer around the careless baby than around you.

Tails: Shut it!

Shadow: Yo , I'll go ekidona on you!

Tails: Bring it.

-both animals was in each other faces -

Amy: Hey, hey! There will be no fighting in front of the baby.

Shadow: Then turn it around!

Sonic: We got to give him back to the parents.

Shadow: Hey! Are you guys listening to me ? And why is Sonic being considerate.

Sonic: I have my moments. Anyway come on little guy, we'll take you to your parents.

Syrus: -thinking- Mom ,dad ,all of them really don't remember me.

Amy: I don't see no ads for a missing chao.

Sonic: Wow who would abandon such a cute thing!-he said tickling Syrus -

Knux and Shadow: Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls animals and chao! Sonic just learned a new word .. abandon... !

-Amy and Sonic looked up-

Amy and Sonic: Let's keep him!

****

End Of Episode 8


	9. Chapter 9

Notice: For those of you who are reading this, I'm am suuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr sorry that I haven't updated like in months, if you see my profile you will see my plans for the upcoming months within the year and towards the next. Chao Days still have a few more chapters and its almost finished, so those who continued to read this on to now, thank you so much and with out further adu, here is the next chapter of Chao Days.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 9 : Say good-bye to yesterday

_After 6 years of joy and wonder with Syrus, sadly Sonic and Amy had to let him go… to BOARDING SCHOOL. He was a very good chao, though every school in the country wanted him his parents sent him to the best one there is. "Bishop Loughchao Academy" Syrus was well rounded in everything, he had Tails smarts( minus the accidents), Sonic's good looks, Amy and Rouge's sensitive side, Shadow's attitude and charm, and Knux's strength. In two hours he would have to leave ._

Syrus: Well it's soon going to be time for me to leave

(Amy and Rouge starts crying)

Sonic: It's been a great 6 years with you son, and now your going to middle school.

Syrus: Yep .

Tails: Here, I would like you to have this.

( Syrus obtained a chemistry set)

Tails: It was my favorite one.

Syrus: Thanks Uncle Tails.

Knux: Here's a video for you sport?

( Syrus obtained " Working Out for Dummies")

Syrus: Thanks Uncle Knux er .. I mean Stone hey if you can't be the Rock..

Knux: Oh and Rouge wanted me to give you something. Here

( Syrus obtained a credit card)

Shadow: Look I ain't emotional or anything but I'm gonna miss ya squirt and here.

( Syrus obtained " How to be a Professional Chao Magnet")

Syrus: Sweet. Thanks guys for everything. I'll miss you all.

( Two hours passed)

End of Episode 9


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 10: I need to know…

Syrus: My bus is here . Bye everyone!

Everyone: LATER!

(Syrus ran to the bus , but stops)

Sonic: What's wrong son?

Syrus: Dad, I need to know.. do you really think that I'm your foster son?

Sonic: Well, we may not be blood related but your as biologically related to me just like a real son would have been.

Shadow: Oh gawd, he's having one of his smart moments again. Run for lives if you love it so !

Sonic: Very funny

Syrus: Mom..dad.. believe it or not I am your real son. You can't remember now but…

Amy: As much of a dream come true that would be, I still need prove for that.

Bus driver: - honk –honk- Hurry up ! We don't have all day you know!

Syrus: I'm coming, sheesh it's a wonder the horn didn't blow up as soon as you touched it must have been a miracle.

The kids on the bus laughs as the bus driver grred

Bus driver: Oy. Another class clown for the school year.

Syrus :If proof is what you need, then its proof you will get mom.

Amy : Honey please, don't worry about it .

Syrus: But mom I…

Bus driver: I'm sorry to interrupt this Jerry Springer moment, but.. WE GOTTA GO ALREADY YOU AIN'T THE ONLY SNOT NOSE BRAT I HAVE TO PICK UP TODAY!

Syrus: Dude! Tic- Tac? Kids on the bus laugh again Sorry guys, I gotta motor.

Everyone: Bye , Syrus!



_A few years passed and Syrus was the top of his class and he went to college early. You can say he's the second Tails..only a hedgehog . He's also grew up some more and is a white and blue hedgehog_

_End of Episode 10_


	12. Chapter 12

BONUS EPISODE Episode 11 Just to let you know

Kunoichi Echizen: Hello there to everyone ! I'm here to apologize again for my long absence . High school sucks, if its not homework then its projects, or test, some crap or the other and I have 3 more years of its so it gets harder this is a heads up that I may only be able to write fan fics in the summer, but I may be getting a summer job next year so I'm trying to make ends meet. Oh the last chapter you just read was the last chapter, sorry. But in the next one I'm putting up will tell you if Syrus found the proof he needed to prove to his parents . To tell you the truth I made all of these Sonic stories in my junior high years and I wanted to post them back then too but the whole computer not working thing was in the way. Chao Days was actually my 3rd story made, but it made more sense to put it up first. The first story I made was The Sonic Comic, I'm not making any promises to put that up because the chapters are LONG. I mean really long, but if you want me to still but it up, I do it because this was the reason I joined fanfic to entertain people, so feel free to email me anything or ask me something , just comment and thanks for reading until the end sorta of Chao Days.


End file.
